The present invention relates to a multi-component filter for a smoking article and to a smoking article comprising such a multi-component filter.
Filter cigarettes typically comprise a rod of tobacco cut filler surrounded by a paper wrapper and a cylindrical filter aligned in end-to end relationship with the wrapped tobacco rod and attached thereto by tipping paper. Ventilation in the form of circumferential perforations is commonly provided at a location along the filter, to mix the mainstream smoke produced during combustion of the wrapped tobacco rod with ambient air.
In conventional filter cigarettes, the filter usually consists of a plug of cellulose acetate tow wrapped in porous plug wrap. However, filter cigarettes with multi-component filters that comprise two or more segments of filtration material for the removal of particulate and gaseous components of the mainstream smoke are also known. To enhance the flavour of the mainstream smoke produced during combustion of the wrapped tobacco rod, it is also known to provide filter cigarettes with filters that include flavourants.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-component filter for a smoking article such as a cigarette that, in use, provides improved flavour enhancement to mainstream smoke as it is drawn from a rod of smokable material through the filter by a consumer.